Teras Isle Deed Puzzle
Buying deeds on Teras Isle will cost more than almost anywhere else in Elanthia, but the process does make for an amusing puzzle, with songs and boats and symbol-covered wheels to spin. A summary of the process is, donate silvers until Lorminstra is satisfied, receive a bundle of incense, sing a little song to take your boat to an island in a cavern, and set the images on a pair of wheels in accordance with a picture and a gong. Then place your incense on a statue and gain the deed as it burns. Ziigafel Through an opening behind the tapestry in the Teras temple is the dwarven girl-Priestess Ziigafel, who can explain the basics of gaining Lorminstra's blessing to you: You ask Ziigafel about Lorminstra. : Ziigafel smiles and says, "Yeah. Lorminstra's the Goddess. She's vewy powerful an' vewy good. Her tears give us life and we can pray for her to favor us with deeds." She stops to point at the archway behind her. "This place is for asking Lorminstra for her blessings." You ask Ziigafel how to get deeds. : Ziigafel nods. "I kin answer that..." : Ziigafel grabs ahold of your hand and gently urges you to kneel where she can talk to you more easily. : "Getting Lorminstra's blessing is easy," Ziigafel begins. : Ziigafel counts on her fingers to emphasize her words: "First, you make a donation in the box an' once Lorminstra tells me you give enough, I pick out the right kind of incense for you--Lorminstra likes incense! It smells nice!" : Ziigafel continues, "It's kinda 'spensive, an' hard to pick out jest the right kind, so I hafta do it. Lorminstra tells me what she likes from everyone--an' evr'one's diffrent!" : "So make a donation, an'...uhm...then you walk down the Spiral Order," Ziigafel says, pointing to the archway behind her. "Everything has order and Lorminstra likes order, so's important to learn the Order." : Ziigafel says, "Then you go to the dock an' at the dock you sing a song--a nice, pretty song. Lorminstra likes pretty songs--all sorts of 'em--but you need to sing this one:" : Ziigafel clears her throat and sings: "All great princes, kings and queens, Come before to hear Her sing. Incense burnt for Her delight Insures their souls another Night." : Ziigafel does a little curtsy. : "THEN," Ziigafel says with emphasis, "you get on the boat and the boat takes you to the musherroom island an' then you get off an' go up the stairs an' there's Lorminstra's golem. Her golem's pretty!" : Ziigafel scratches her nose. "Then, you make your prayers with the prayer wheels," she says, demonstrating spinning an imaginary prayer wheel. "First spin the left one, then the right one." : Ziigafel says, "Make your prayers right an' then give the golem your incense. If you make your prayers right, she'll light your incense and Lorminstra will give you blessings! N'then to come back, jest sing this song like this:" : Ziigafel sings in her diminutive, melodic voice: "Depart, oh Night, from me be gone! For I have heard Lorminstra's song. Thy face, oh Night, she does make pale And now, from here, I shall set sail." : Ziigafel beams. "That's it!" The Spiral Order Make your donation by putting coins into the donation box. You can do this in stages until Ziigafel tells you that Lorminstra is satisfied, but be warned, it can grow expensive (it took over thirty thousand silvers for a level 78 sorcerer). As you walk down to the dock, you'll see tiles showing various images. You'll need to make note of this sequence to solve the deed puzzle: : Each tile is painted with a glyph-like pattern and a tiny caption. Descending from the top of the stairs, the tiles read: star, ant, dandelion, topaz, bird, child, seven, egg, growth, person, hole, rock and childhood. : The tiles that descend from here are each painted with a glyph-like pattern and a tiny caption. In descending order, they read: sun, bee, rose tree, amber, deer, man, twenty, drakeling, harvest, couple, burrow, boulder and adulthood. : The tiles that descend from here are each painted with a glyph-like pattern and a tiny caption. In descending order, they read: earth, worm, mushroom, quartz, wolf, woman, thirty-three, Dragon, winter, family, cavern, mountain and dotage. Once at the dock, step into the skiff and sing Ziigafel's first rhyme. You'll take a short voyage. After the boat bumps up against the dock on the mushroom island, step out. Eye, Gong, and Wheels Once on the island, you'll see something like this: : Shrine Inside the mushroom, the walls and floors are polished to an opalescent brilliance. Centermost in this little shrine is a brass statue of Lorminstra with a large metal ovoid shaped like an eye suspended above her. Dim light emanates from the white of the eye, its stare offers the room subdued lighting. On either side of the statue are what appear to be overturned iron cauldrons with a window cut out of the front. Inside the left cauldron is a silver prayer wheel; the right contains a wheel of gold. Obvious exits: out : The metal eye's lid slowly closes with a metallic clank. When it reopens, you see the picture in its iris has changed to "thirty-three." : The silver prayer wheel spins until it rests upon the "star" picture while the gold prayer wheel spins simultaneously until it rests upon the "ant" picture. : The jaw on Lorminstra's statue begins to open and shut, each time creating a resonant bell sound: "Gong..." : "...gong..." : "...gong." Her jaw closes as the final reverberations echo through the chamber. You need to set the silver wheel and the gold wheel properly before burning your incense will grant you a deed. Each symbol from the Spiral Order stands for a number, which should be simple enough to figure out if you list them in order and note where the symbols such as "seven" and "thirty-three" are placed. Subtracting the number of gongs from the number of the symbol that's shown in the eye gives you a target number. All you need to do is turn the silver and gold wheels so that their sum is equal to the target number. Note that there more than one combination that works for this, though each wheel contains only a subset of the available symbols. The eye and gongs cycle every so often, so you'll need to be fairly quick in setting the wheels, but once they are set all you need to do is put the incense on the statue and wait for it to burn. To return, go back to the skiff and sing Ziigafel's second rhyme. Category:Teras Puzzles